The Song Never Sung
by DroopingRoseHead
Summary: The prequel to before Nita and Kit sung the Song of the Twelve, with the original 12 Lords of the Humors. The First Side, the True Side. This is a FINISHED fanfic.
1. Chapter One: The Silent Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diane Duane's books. I just read them. My favorite is _Deep Wizardry _because of the Song of the Twelve. So here I put down what the song is, the story behind it, and how much I admire Diane Duane.**

**Little Tidbit: One of my friends and I sing this song from time to time. I would be the evil Lone Power and the Master Shark, while she would be the Singer and the Silent Lord. **

**LP: Lone Power SL: Silent Lord S: Singer MS: Master Shark T:Together**

_1. T: Blood in the water I sing, and one who shed it_

_Deadliest hunger I sing, and one who fed it_

_Weaving the ancient-most tale of the sea's sending_

_Singing the tragedy, singing the joy unending_

_This is our shame, this is the whole ocean's glory_

_This is the song of the Twelve, hark to the story_

_Hearken and bring it to pass, swift lest the sorrow long ago laid to its rest_

_Devour us tomorrow!_

_2. S: Nay slowly sounder, slow is the wise whale's song_

_And wise as slow for he who hastens errs_

_And who errs learns grief_

_And not the master shark has teeth as fierce_

_Grief eats its prey alive and pain grows greater as the grief devours not less_

_So let this stranger sing his piece what he desires of us_

_There's sea enough and time enough to hear him_

_Though he sing the darkened moon full and back again_

_Aye let him speak_

_3. LP: With powers and dominations need I speak_

_The ancient lords who hold the sea in sway_

_I pray thee lords of the humors hear me now_

_Last least and poorest of the new made whales_

_New loosed from the sea's great silent heart_

_No lord have I therefore to ye I come _

_Beseeching low thy council and thy rule_

_For one that's homeless lawless mateless lost_

_4. S: Who art thou then that speak'st_

_5. LP: your mastery is hollow cold song strict ruled by law_

_From such bland rule come no great musics_

_Singer follow me accept my gift and what it brings_

_And song shall truly have no master save for you_

_My gift will bring you lyric that will break the heart that hears it _

_Every seaborne voice will curse your newfound art_

_And wish that art its own_

_Take up the gift oh foremost singer_

_6. S: Stranger no more_

_Power am I_

_Fear in the water as my foes flee_

_I need no boon_

_In the below all bow before me_

_Speak not to me_

_Speak not of gifts_

_7. LP: and do you then desire no gift of mine_

_You who have lost so much_

_Ah no you have great strength of your own indeed_

_Great strength of jaw of fluke of fin_

_Fear goes before your face but sorrow follows after_

_What use strength when children rot beneath the waves_

_When that sweet mouth you gave suck is gone_

_Rent to red tatters by the flensing knives_

_When that second heart that beat by yours lies ground for dogs meat in a whalers hull_

_Take up my gift and learn strength learn power learn to turn wizardry to serve your purpose _

_Taking the brute invaders lives for the small life that swims the sea no more_

_8. S: there is there is another life…saved she saved_

_9. LP: what matter as if brutes who fear the sea are capable of though much less of love _

_Even a shark by accident may save a life then turn and tear the newly saved! _

_Take up the gift and take a life for a life as it was done of old_

_10. S: Life_

_11. SL: must I take the barren gift_

_Learn death and lose my mastery _

_Then let them know whose blood and breath_

_Will take the gift and set them free_

_Not old enough to love as yet_

_But old enough to die indeed _

_The death fear bites my throat and heart_

_Fanged cousin to the pale one's breed_

_But past the fear lies life for all_

_Perhaps for me and past my dread_

_Past loss of mastery and life_

_The sea shall yet give up her dead!_

_12. MS: master have I none nor seek_

_Bring the ailing bring the weak_

_Bring the wounded ones to me_

_They shall feed my mastery_

_13. SL: lone power I accept your gift_

_But take my gift of equal worth_

_I take death with me out of time_

_And make of it a path a birth_

_Let the teeth come as they tear me_

_They tear your ancient hate for I_

_So rage proud power fail again and see my blood teach death to die!_

**THE ACTUAL STORY (I know you've been impatient but the song is so beautiful and tragic!)**

Chapter One: The Silent Lord

The Silent Lord swam slowly past the other whales congregated in groups. She was one of the Twelve Lords of the Humors, known as the Silent Lord. She was an outcast, and though what she did was important, she would never be one of them.

Over the past few days several things had happened to make the people disturbed. An earthquake had split the sea floor. There had been underground volcanoes, dormant for centuries, suddenly spewing up. The Master Shark with his minions feasted on the wounded. It was a nightmare.

"-what they're going to do about it."

"They never do anything you know; it's all just pretence."

"What morons…"

The Silent Lord sighed. She knew what the groups were talking about – the Lords of the Humors didn't look like they were investigating the earthquake and volcanoes. And they weren't. They were still arguing over what to do. Although the Lords were powerful wizards, that didn't make them any less human – or in this case, whale.

The Silent Lord slowly wound her way around the groups. She had to go up for air. She swam up a mile or so and blew her spout; then diving back in went in search of the Lords.

She did not have to look long. Past the Library, with their librarians full of ancient songs to be sung about history – including those of the evil Lone Power, the banished god – and smacked into the Sounder.

"Silent Lord," he greeted her solemnly.

"Sounder," she replied, just as grave.

"We have received disturbing reports. Please follow me."

The Sounder turned tail and swam, not even looking back. The Silent Lord silently followed. They traveled to a deep cove, not even pausing for a snack.

All of the Lords of the Humors were there, and the Sounder and the Silent Lord completed the group. Then one stood up.

"As you probably all already know," said the whale, "we have received reports of what might have caused the earthquakes and the eruptions. There has been no proof, until now." The humpback paused.

"The Lone Power is back."


	2. Chapter Two: The New Whale

Chapter Two: The New Whale

"What? No way."

"Sounder…"

"What will we do?"

There was a commotion. Finally the Sounder screeched a spell of silence. Everyone was muted except him.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, everyone," said the Sounder. "Listen to me. Nobody outside of this cove must know. It will create a big panic. We can't have that.

"I have started working on a spell, a giant spell that should seal the Lone Power back into the earth he is buried in. This spell must be renewed every fifty years or so, but it will keep him contained…that part of him anyway.

"But the spell is far from finished. Meanwhile, all of you must not reveal this information to anyone. And try to keep whales out of the area of the spell – the Crevasses."

If they had not been muted, the whales would have gasped. The Crevasses were deep chasms in the ocean, where almost nothing grew. No fish ever went there, nothing that swam ever went down there. It was a haunted place.

"The Crevasses are haunted by the remnants of old magic, but it is a good place for the spell. Since this is such a huge spell, we must not disrupt it in any way." The Sounder lifted the mute spell and the whales immediately left at once.

The next day there was a stranger in the midst of the whales. His name was a mystery, but he seemed to be nice. He wasn't a newborn calf either. Everyone clamored to meet this mysterious whale.

The Lords of the Humors greeted him cordially. But the Silent Lord felt a prickle of unease. This strange whale had come out of nothing. He had a strange aura around him. Something about this whale was not right.


	3. Chapter Three: Call Me Power

Chapter Three: Call Me Power

"What is your name?" the Silent Lord asked the new whale.

"My name?" the whale repeated. Then he smiled. It was such a horrible smile, though, it made the Silent Lord go cold.

"Call me Power," said the whale. "I'm a loner."

"Welcome, Power," said the Silent Lord.

"I see why they call you the Silent Lord," remarked Power. "A whale of little words, eh? But I daresay you see more than you say." And with that, he swam off.

The Silent Lord watched him go. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with his aura? What was wrong with his name?

Then it struck the Silent Lord.

_Flashback_

"_What is your name?" the Silent Lord asked the new whale._

"_My name?" the whale repeated. "Call me Power," he said. "I'm a loner."_

_End Flashback_

Power. A loner. The Lone Power!

Could it be? The Silent Lord was uncertain. But there was his strange aura, his choice of name, and his smile.

But he wouldn't be so obvious, would he? The Silent Lord was scared. Maybe he _wanted_ her to tell the other Lords of the Humors.

Well, he'll get what he wants, the Silent Lord resolved.

She swam to find the Sounder, and once again he was the one who found her.

"Silent Lord," said the Sounder, "have you met Power?"

"Yes," said the Silent Lord.

"Well, he wants to join us in helping the spell."

"You told him?" the Silent Lord asked incredulously.

"He wants to help," said the Sounder. "I did not tell him, but he knew anyway."

"Oh," said the Silent Lord.

"And he is planning to sing the spell with us in the Crevasses!" the Sounder said.

The Silent Lord's blood ran cold.


	4. Chapter Four: The Master Shark

Chapter Four: The Master Shark

The Silent Lord did not get a chance to tell the rest of the Lord of the Humors her suspicions about Power.

She did not get a chance, ever, because Power went around doing more damage than she could have fixed in a century.

He went around to the Gray Lord, and the Sounder, and Big Blue, and all the rest. He offered them gifts, and showed them that he could actually give them those gifts.

To the Singer, he said, "I can give you a beautiful voice, the most beautiful in the seas. You will be the most envied of all the whales."

To the Gray Lord, he said, "I can give you power to take revenge on those who stole away your family."

Some of them wavered. Others did not. The Silent Lord confirmed her suspicions and did not accept his gifts.

Power was frustrated, but he had patience. So he left the Lords of the Humors to "look at the spell", or so he said.

The Silent Lord went to seek out the Master Shark. He was rumored to be wise, and commanded all the sharks in the sea as his Mastery. If he was not hungry, he might help her…if she offered him enough.

"Master Shark!" she called out into the dark recesses of the Master Shark's domains.

"I am here," the Master Shark said in a cool and dispassionate voice. He swam toward her, gracefully and royally.

"I seek advice," said the Silent Lord.

"This from a whale? One of the Lords of the Humors, no less." He peered at her. "Ah, but you are the Silent Lord."

The Silent Lord affirmed this by being silent.

"What do you need?" asked the Master Shark at last.

"I need help getting rid of Power," said the Silent Lord.


	5. Chapter Five: The Preparation

Chapter Five: The Preparation

"Getting rid of another whale?" asked the Master Shark. "I did not think that whales were so…bloodthirsty. I did not think that of _you_ particularly, Silent Lord."

"Power is a different whale," the Silent Lord replied. "I believe he is the Lone Power."

"You know I am no wizard," the Master Shark replied.

"But the other Lords _are_, and even they do not know."

"How do you know, then?"

"Because of what he has said to me," the Silent Lord stated.

The Master Shark lazily swam in a circle around the Silent Lord. "You realize it was a mistake to come here," he said. "I could kill you in a second."

"But then I will go to Timeheart," said the Silent Lord. "I am not ready for that yet."

"Why not?" asked the Master Shark, his circling drawing him closer and closer to the cool, calm, and collected whale.

"I will leave this world, and in my passing, chaos shall ensue," the Silent Lord said.

"You think a lot of yourself," smirked the Master Shark.

"It may seem so," said the Silent Lord coolly. "But it is not true. Listen to me, and I will tell all."

So the Master Shark listened. And the Silent Lord talked, probably talked more in her whole lifetime than she did that day. And when she finished, the Master Shark said, "I see your dilemma. I probably see it more clearly than you. And I will do what I can, but I do not see what I can do."

"I'll think of something," said the Silent Lord. "And when I do, I'll tell you." She swam out of the Master Shark's lair, leaving the shark behind her.

"I think I have met my match," the Master Shark said to himself with a cruel smile.


	6. Chapter Six: The Spell of the Song

Chapter Six: The Spell of the Song

But the Silent Lord did not think of anything. And so, the day came when it was time for the spell to be cast, to tie down the Lone Power.

The Lords of the Humors, and Power, gathered at the edge of the Crevasses. A spell for extra oxygen had been cast, so they would not need to go up for air and break the spell.

"Are we all ready?" the Sounder asked.

"Yes," said the Lords of the Humors. All except one.

"Silent Lord? Are you prepared?"

The Silent Lord nodded silently.

"Then let us take our leave," said the Sounder. "Good luck to you all."

The group of whales traveled down to the deep reaches of the Crevasses. There, they started the spell.

The Singer began the first part of the song. When she finished, the Sounder began his part. No one noticed Power slowly slip away, except the Silent Lord.

But she could not interrupt the spell. Not now.

No one, not even the Silent Lord or Power, noticed the dark lurking shape that hid in the shadows, slowly swimming around.

The Master Shark.

Soon, it came to the Gray Lord's verses. A figure swam toward them. Who was it?

"I can offer you your hearts' desires," sang the figure, appearing in front of them.

It was Power, but nobody recognized him except the Master Shark, swimming in the shadows, and the Silent Lord. The only two present whom he had not bewitched.

The whales began to waver. Then the Silent Lord knew what he was up to. The Lone Power wanted to bring an eternal death into the sea!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Sacrifice

Chapter Seven: The Sacrifice

What could be done? The Silent Lord looked around. There were sharp rocks below from where the whales were congregated. But what could they do?

Then she saw the Master Shark, swimming above the rocks. Waiting.

"No!" the Silent Lord said to herself, horrified. "I am not ready!"

But then she thought of what would happen if she did not.

The Master Shark swam. The Lone Power entranced. The Silent Lord thought.

"_Must I take up the barren gift? Learn death and lose my Mastery?_" she sang. The Master Shark, in the shadows, nodded slowly at her.

"_Then let them know whose blood and breath will take this gift and set them free,_" The Silent Lord pleaded to the Master Shark.

He nodded again.

She sighed to herself. "_Not old enough to love as yet, but old enough to die indeed…the death fear bites my throat and heart, fanged cousin to the Pale One's breed…"_

The Master Shark frowned up at her. Time was running out.

"_But past the fear lies life for all, perhaps for me and past my dread, past loss of mastery and life, the sea shall yet give up her dead!"_

The Master Shark smiled approvingly up at her. He began to sing too, but so low only the Silent Lord could hear. "_Master have I none, nor seek. Bring the ailing, bring the weak. Bring the wounded ones to me…they shall feed my Mastery."_

The Silent Lord wasn't silent anymore. She yelled defiantly in the face of Power, the Lone Power, _"Lone Power, I accept your gift! But take my gift of equal worth – I take death with me, out of time, and make of it a path – a birth!"_

She hurled herself on the sharp rocks below. The Master Shark came. With the pain in her body, but with triumphant fury, she continued singing, "_Let the teeth come! As they tear me, they'll tear your ancient hate for aye! So rage, proud Power! Fail again, and see my blood teach death to die!"_

The Lone Power wailed, so horribly, and at last that part of him was enclosed in the protective spell that had needed a blood sacrifice to work.

Just before darkness enclosed her completely and she would be taken to Timeheart, the Silent Lord heard the Master Shark say with gentleness and none of his usual sarcasm, "Fear not, Silent Lord. I will take care of the Lone Power, and I shall carry on your legacy of sacrifice." The Silent Lord closed her eyes, at peace with herself, with the sea, and with the Master Shark.


End file.
